


Making Girls Cry

by gazingatmoons



Series: Current Concerns [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, i don't know who i feel more sorry for, just trying to be a good senpai but ends up making the girl cry, way to go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gazingatmoons/pseuds/gazingatmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Current concern: He tried calling out to a lost-looking first-year girl to tell her the way to her classroom, but she started to cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Girls Cry

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to the Jaw's theme while writing this. I don't regret anything.

A young girl, fresh out of middle school was standing in the middle of the hallway looking in every which direction. She looks lost, and confused.

 

"Um. Excu- Um, pleas-"

 

No matter how many times she tried to ask someone where her classroom was, she only got ignored. Being shy, and soft spoken is horrible when you need to ask for help.

 

"Hey! You there!"

 

She seems very frightened by the scary looking 2nd year yelling out to her. She just seems to freeze, with her arms to her chest; and her eyes wide. 

 

"Yes?" She asks in a scared tone. She just wanted to get to class.  Not be confronted by a scary-bald looking dude. This is her first day of high school, in other words she's what you would call 'fresh meat' for the older kids. She wants to make memories! Not get punched in the face! Please change your mind, and go somewhere else! Don't come to me... Please don't! Before she knows it, tears are gathering quickly in the corners of her eyes. Great! Now she's going to be know as a cry baby! Don't cry! You mustn't cry! We don't even know what the scary-bald guy wants. No... We do know. Scary-bald guys wants to make us scared on her first day of school! I won't let that happen! I mustn't let this happen to me, so stop crying eyes! He's not even that scary looking! Like those eyes that stare into your soul aren't frightening at all! Pftt I can't believe I almost cried over this guy! That's what I would've liked for my brain to say to me, but I only ended up crying; and running away before the guy could even get to me. I ran, and ran; and sat in the bathroom crying. I knew high school wasn't cut out for a cry baby like me.

 

* * *

[Change of P.O.V] {Enter: Tanaka Ryuunosuke's p.o.v}

 

 

"Hey! You there!" I shout out to the girl that looks, so lost. I've seen her out of the corner of my eye trying to ask the people standing by something, but no one seems to notice her. That's when I decided to call her out. I didn't mean for all of this to go so badly! It's the start of a new year, and I made her cry on her first day into a new school. I remember my first day of high school, and it was scary going into a school without knowing anyone. I feel like such a jerk, and all I did was shout out to her. I probably ruined her entire outlook of high school. I mean, I know I look scary without trying; but I don't ever mean to make anyone cry because of it. 

 

 

_'How was your first day of being a second-year?' I can hear my sister ask._

 

_'Oh you know, made a first-year girl cry because of my face.'_

 

 

Well what's been done, can not be undone, I finally tell myself. But if I ever see her around the halls, I'll most defiantly apologize! I promise to myself. 

 

_I wish you a good year, girl I made cry._

 

_  
And too you dear reader! Yes, you!  You have a good year as well!  Never give up! Fight!_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm most defiantly making this a series full of Karasuno's current concerns! Tell me who you would like to see next, or else I'll pick whoever's is the most funny to write! Till next time!


End file.
